A need exists for a dual purpose ticket that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling a ticket holder to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the ticket holder to more fully become involved in a performance.
A need exists for a method of using a dual purpose ticket that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling a ticket holder to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the ticket holder to more fully become involved in a performance.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.